Conquest
by SavingHumanity
Summary: Rose left for Russia 1 month ago and things have changed. Christian's a playboy who has all the girls of St. Vlad's panting after him like dogs, but he doesn't want them, he wants a challenge. He wants Rose. Will Rose give in? Or will she play the game?
1. Playboy

**Hey guys, this is a brand new story that I've been wondering about for quite some time. I hope you guys like this one, and that you'll tell me what you think **

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Chapter One

Christian Ozera

_What the actual fuck? _I asked, reading the note a hot blond slipped me, while keeping her hand on my thigh.

_Hey Chris,_

_Why don't we meet up after lunch, babe? That way we can dodge your little girlfriend Alexis and have some fun…._

_Yours truly, baby. _

_Cassey Zeklos_

I cleared my throat and cast a sideways glance at Cassey, she was hot… blond hair, pretty blue eyes, pale skin… but a stick thin body. I twisted my mouth in thought; I could work with her, of course. Alexis was sleeping around too, it was what we called an open relationship.

I shot her a slow smirk and slipped the note slowly in my pocket, watching her hand move up my thigh. I swallowed loudly and coughed as her hand made its way to my hip and traced the hem of my shirt.

"Mr. Ozera, when you're finished enjoying Miss Zeklos' hand travelling up your shirt… could you please write your answer on the board?" Ms. Kazakova asked, her eyes on the chalkboard and her back facing the class.

The class snickered, there were a few glares directed at Cassey from other girls and a few cat calls and woops from some ignorant guys.

I kept my cool, giving Ms. Kazakova a look that I knew all the girls loved: A slow smirk and a bad boy look in my eyes.

It had no effect on Ms. Kazakova.

"I haven't finished yet," I raised my eyebrows, challenging her to yell at me, or aim something at my face. The latter could never happen, of course, it was too gorgeous.

A few people outright laughed as Ms. Kazakova opened and closed her mouth, looking like a fish. I quickly glanced at the clock and stood up, slowly walking to Ms. Kazakova and bowed.

"Pleasure talking to you," I grinned, and walked out the classroom door and pushed them open as the bell rang, signaling the end of hell, and the start of heaven- Lunch.

*.*.*

I leant back, my feet on the table and hands clasped behind my head. The girls sitting next to me, across from me and behind me chatted, their voices carrying more annoyance and sickening sweetness than a little girl yammering about her new puppy.

The blond, Cassey, reacquainted her hand with my thigh, rubbing it hard while travelling closer to something that was obviously excited to be touched.

All the girls could see it, yet tried to ignore it. I myself tried to ignore the hungry stares I got from some of them.

A hand rested on my shoulder, I looked up at whoever it was, Eddie.

I haven't talked to him since I broke up with Lissa, he'd always been too busy with Mia, and all that love sickened me to my core. I raised both my eyebrows and watched as Cassey shifted to the side, removing her hand from the front of my jeans and sitting closer to her friend.

I patted the spot next to me and removed my hand before Eddie sat on it, which wouldn't have been a nice sight, seeing as how heavy he was.

"Eddie, long time- no see. How's the doll?" I asked, removing my legs from on top of the table and crossed my ankle over my knee, shoving fries into my mouth.

Eddie grinned as his eyes clouded over in lust obviously thinking of Mia, I almost chucked up my fries if I hadn't of covered my mouth. I snapped my fingers in his face, "I don't need you thinking about sex while I'm eating, it's only interesting to me when I'm involved in the exercise itself."

Eddie raised his eyebrows and looked at me seriously, "What?" I asked, "It's only natural for a sexy guy like me to-" I began, before Eddie cut me off. "What's happened to you?" He asked, the question cutting me off guard. _What does he mean? _I thought.

"What are you talking about?" My eyebrows rose coolly. Eddie caught the action and furrowed his own.

"You've changed. All these girls," He whispered gesturing around the table, "The clothes, the hair, the attitude- although that hasn't really changed. And dude, the sex _and _the rumors!" He hissed as his eyes narrowing as I glared at my fork.

I haven't changed that much, just my friends and the girls. That's it.

My clothes maybe, but my hair- no way, I was more careful about my looks, went out more and spent more times at parties with Jesse Zeklos, and my "friend" status with Adrian Ivashkov helped

I wore black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt with a black jacket over it, dark blue and black seemed to be my only colors recently. At least it was better than just black.

"You need to come back to us, bro, to Mia, Lissa and Aaron!" Eddie reasoned. I glared at him, "There's no fucking way I'm going back to _those _lying cheats." I muttered, casting a glance over at our old table, where only three people sat.

Truth be told, I honestly missed the old days, when there were six of us.

But now, the only people that sat at that former notorious table were Eddie, Mia, _Lissa _and _Aaron. _

"You have to, we miss you! We can't let you hang around with those dumb shits you call friends." Eddie said, looking me in the eye, I held his stare until he looked away.

"Jesse's not _that _bad, _sure_ he can be a jackass, _sure _he can be a moron, but he helped me get over Lissa." I reasoned, Eddie's eyebrows rose, "Why?" He questioned, his hand reaching up to scratch his head.

"Out of the goodness of my heart," A cocky voice answered, I looked over Eddie's shoulder to see Jesse and his lap dog, Ralph behind him. I nodded and turned back to Eddie and shrugged.

"Sup Ozera, I see you've been having fun," He grinned eyeing all the girls surrounding me with pride. "I've taught you well," he said, placing a hand on my shoulder, the act was brotherly, but I could see by the way Eddie looked at Jesse that his hatred for him ran deeper than 'corrupting' me as he once said.

"So Ozera, there's a party tonight in my dorm, be there. You too, Castile, and bring your ladies, too," He grinned, winking at Cassey, then left.

I grinned, "Party at Zeklos' girls," I did that smirk/bad boy look and devoured another couple of fries. I felt Eddie's hand grip my arm, "Don't go, Christian. It'll lead to more rumors…" He trailed off.

I stood up, and ripped my arm away from his grip and glared. "Fuck off, Eddie, I don't need you and your good boy shit messing with my mind!" I hissed.

I spun around heading to the commons' exit, just as I had my hands resting on the door, ready to push them open, I felt a gust of wind blow through the entire commons, leaving everyone gasping as heavy boots made contact with the linoleum floor.

"Leaving without saying hello? You haven't changed a bit, have you?" A pause, then a sexy laugh, "No, I guess you haven't," I looked at the door in front of me. _Could it be…? _I thought.

"Fuck," I muttered, it was, I could smell strawberries from across the room, and I recognized it instantly. _Her _scent.

"Nice to see you too," I practically felt her smirk sexily behind my back, "_Ozera_."

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Wow, now that **_**that's **_**over- I sincerely hope you enjoyed this, I haven't thought of writing a Christian + Rose fan fiction like this before, so I thought I'd try it out. **

**Thanks all!**

**xxXHeartlessXxx**


	2. Badass

**Hey again, after I put up the first chapter I immediately started writing this one. Hope you enjoy **

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Chapter Two

Rose Hathaway

_Fuck my life. _I thought as I glared and wrinkled my nose at the guardian before me, "No." I told her fiercely, crossing my arms over my chest and holding my head up high.

The guardian spoke to me robotically, "Miss Hathaway, you must, the Headmistress of St. Vladimir's Academy wants you back. The Academy's running low on novices, seeing as how they all went off to other places to follow in _your _naïve footsteps."

My mouth dropped open, "You suck." I told her as I walked to the bedroom of this run down apartment and grabbed my gym bag. The only bag I took with me for this trip.

I never unpacked; I always kept my things in a bag, not knowing when I'd have to run.

I swung the strap over my shoulder and strutted pass the guardian, I glared at her and huffed, following the other 15 guardians either the court or the academy had sent to get me, although, I don't remember any of these guardians.

I swung myself into the drivers seat of the guardian's big SUV, grinning as I gripped the steering wheel excitedly. I felt a hand grab my arm and pulled me out of the car, the arm swung me around and shoved me in the backseat of the SUV, and I crossed my arms and glared.

"Why can't I drive?" I questioned the female guardian I had glared at earlier.

She flicked her hair at me, playing the bitchy game as well as I could, "_Because I don't like you._" She stated casually, waiting as three guardians piled into the car, two on either side of me and one in the passenger seat.

"Oh, really I challenged, she raised an eyebrow. _Fuck. My. Life, how can everyone do that? _I wrinkled my nose and turned my head to the side, crossing me arms and glaring out the tinted windows.

She started the car and turned away from me, smirking, I glared at her and flipped her off. The other guardians laughed and I sunk back in my seat.

"I hate guardians," I sighed contently as I crossed my legs and threw my head back.

"We hate delinquents," The guardian to my right said to me tapping his feet to some random beat.

"I hate _you," _I glared jokingly, I heard the guardian laugh. "Give me time, you'll love me soon enough," He grinned, my mouth dropped open as I slowly turned my head to face him, "Can you even say that?" I wondered.

The guardian to my left snickered, "He's 19 and you're 18, he's allowed."

I looked the guardian up and down, he was really hot. He had golden blond hair, golden skin and blue eyes, he had a surfer's body and you could tell by the tight black shirt he was wearing, his muscles were very well defined.

_Oh, hello Mr. Sexy, let's go back to the Academy and test the springiness of my mattress… _I coughed.

I could practically feel him smirking.

He held out his hand, "Tyler Cooper," He smirked, I slid my hand into his, "Rose Hathaway," I winked and ran a hand through my hair as I took my hand out of his.

"Nice to meet you, Hathaway, I hope we'll be working together," He grinned, deliberately brushing his hand against my bare arm. "Yeah, maybe we can train together, too," I said, attempting to bite my lip sexily.

His eyes watching my movements, "Agreed, you should show me your moves," He smiled. I laughed, "I rather not, they're too hot for you," I smirked.

"Oh no, little girl, the only think hot here is me and my large-" My eyes widened.

"-Ego. We're here," The female guardian spoke, immediately cutting Tyler off, which annoyed Tyler but he brushed it off and winked.

_Oh, he was delicious._

I jumped out of the car after Tyler and looked around, we were at an airport.

I sighed and yawned, following the guardians onto the luxury jet, probably a loan from the Queen.

I immediately found a seat in the back, swinging my legs over the seat next to me, leant my head back, and fell asleep.

I needed it after my month in Russia.

My 1 week in Galina's estate.

Then ultimately- my one day in hell.

_Russia:_

_My heart pounded as I fought Dimitri, my heart breaking after every punch, kick and rake of my silver stake I made on his perfect being. _

_I spun around swiftly, grabbing a chair and throwing it in his direction, he threw his arms up to protect himself, I ran for the window, kicking it open and climbed out. I looked behind me, watching as Dimitri stood there, his arms crossed and his red eyes daring me to jump._

_Me being me, I never pussy out. _

_I jumped, landing in a roll and pushed myself up, I had assessed the maze from my window the other night, memorizing the way from the entrance to the exit. _

_I made tones of lefts and rights, so many I couldn't keep count._

_I felt him before I heard him, the nausea before the footsteps, before his aftershave, before _him. _I ran, ran through the trees, and ran through the murder of crows. I snorted, how convenient, a _murder _of crows._

_I'm so funny._

_I sprinted faster, breathing hard and desperate until I finally reached a bridge, and I gulped as I peeked over the edge._

_Now, Rose Hathaway has always been a tough girl, fighting strigoi and moroi and dhampir alike, but this… this was insane._

_The Rose Hathaway I knew _hated heights.

_But I couldn't be that Rose Hathaway, I couldn't get distracted when there was a strigoi standing right behind me his fangs nearing my neck, I couldn't-_

_Wait, what?_

_Shit, I elbowed Dimitri in the ribs, grabbing him by the arm and flipping him over my shoulder, he landed on his feet, twisted his body and swiped my legs from under me. I gulped and rolled over my shoulder, gripping my stake in a sweaty hand._

"_Don't do this, Roza," He spoke, and I could almost hear the sadness in his voice, I closed my eyes and opened them, willing myself to see Dimitri the strigoi, not Dimitri the guardian. _

"_I have to, the Dimitri I promised this to wants this, he needs this, Comrade," I pleaded with him with my eyes. _

"_He might want this, but you don't, I can see it in your eyes, Roza." He hissed, reaching his hand out to rub my cheek. I leaned into his cold touch._

"_I don't want to die," He said, his fangs nearing my neck, aiming to turn me. "I want you so much, I have to have you." He whispered. My eyes snapped open._

_A tear escaped my eye and ran down my cheek, landing on his neck. He flinched and looked into my eyes._

"_I love you," I pulled him in with my unarmed hand and crushed his lips to mine, our tongues fighting for dominance, our bodies pressed together in the harsh wind of the night._

_I let him go and thrust my stake into his heart, the one that he told me I held. I let out a small whimper as I watched the red fade from his eyes, color returned to his pale skin and a loving smile graced his lips._

"_Fight for me, Roza." He swallowed and spoke his last words, "Keep fighting, because I love you."_

_His body fell off the bridge, taking my stake with him, I screamed out to him, begging him to come back to me._

_I dropped to the ground and cried for the first time since I got here._

_This… was my first day in hell._

_And fuck, did it burn._

U.S

I gasped and sat up straight, my eyes burning with tears and I willed them not to fall, I swung my legs off the seat next to me and rested my elbows on them, I dropped my head into my hands and took deep calming breaths.

"We've arrived," Tyler spoke, watching me with concern.

"Are you going to stay?" I asked him, changing the subject I knew was going to get brought up.

He smiled regretfully, "Unfortunately, no. I'm being moved back to court, hopefully I'll see you then when you're guarding the Princess," He smiled boyishly, I laughed.

"I don't think the Queen would like that very much," I smiled.

Tyler shook his head, "You'd be surprised as to how many guardians at this Academy sent out letters of recommendation to her."

I looked at him surprisingly, "Wow, do you happen to know who they were?" I asked curiously, the only guardian I know that would've sent out a recommendation would be Alberta… and _him._

"Nope, only one, I think his name was…. Albert… Stewie Albert? Umm… Ah! Stan Alto, yes, that's right, Stan Alto." He shrugged.

My eyes bulged and my jaw dropped, "What. The. Fuck." I smirked, _oh; Alto will never hear the end of this, ha-ha! _I smiled triumphantly and stood up, strutting off the plane and grinning wildly, not noticing Tyler get my bags.

I was wearing heavy leather boots that tied up to my knees, ripped black leggings and a black tank top that said '_Cross My Heart, Hope YOU Die' _on the front in white writing.

I gulped as I rested my hands on the door that lead to the commons, the stupid guardians had told me that in case I were to run away, they needed lots of moroi and their elements. Don't get me wrong, I was flattered, but honestly, like I'd skip going through the commons and smelling their delicious food.

I pushed it open, smirking at the dramatic entrance I was about to make. On the other side of the room, with his hands resting on the door, I saw a black haired boy, with a smoking back and- If I do say so myself, a really, really _nice _ass.

I nearly choked when I realized it was Christian Ozera.

_Oh, fuck my life, I bet he's set lots of people on fire lately, and speaking of fire… wow look at his _hot _ass. No, shut up Rose._

I smirked, "Leaving without saying hello? You haven't changed a bit, have you?" I considered it, and then laughed, "No, I guess you haven't." I let out a breath.

"Fuck," I heard him mutter, I grinned, recognizing his scent immediately. I expected him to smell of charred flesh or something like that, but… I could smell that deep alluring fragrance that he used, I couldn't place it with a name, except for the word _sexy._

"Nice to see you too," I smirked, "Ozera."

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Well boys and girls, I hope you liked this one; I'm planning on putting the third chapter before midnight, which is in 20 minutes, so… Thanks all **

**P.S sorry if I don't make it, I'm trying not to rush with this fiction!**


	3. Blush

**Oh god, guys I am so sorry for not updating in FOREVER. But I've had to adjust to a new school lately and I've just been bombarded with homework and assignments, and I recently went to camp earlier this week!**

**Apologies to you guys **

**Also: This is a re-written version of the 3****rd**** chapter because I thought that it was a bit unrealistic? Agreed?**

**Alright ladies and gentlemen, ENJOY. **

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Chapter Three

Christian Ozera

I spun around, taking a deep breath while doing it, thinking about how beautiful the girl before me would actually be.

"Hathaway," I said, in mock disgust, she placed a hand over her… _luscious _chest.

"My, my, my, you-my friend- should get your ass kicked," She spoke sweetly, her lips turning up into an alluring grin. I threw my head back and laughed.

"Please, Hathaway, darling," I ran a hand through my hair and winked cockily, "Be my guest." I smirked as I heard her choke on her laugh.

I looked her up and down- watching her walk toward me was surprisingly rewarding, parts of her body swayed, showing off her curvy yet slim body, her sparkly brown eyes glinting with this badass-ness that turned me on so much; her waist length dark brown hair gave me a craving for chocolate.

She smiled and threw herself at me, her arms wrapped around my neck and her hips pressed against mine, it took all of my strength not to groan and push her up against the wall and-

_Fuck off. _I thought to my dirty side, I didn't want to get turned on when she could easily feel it.

I encircled her tiny waist with my arms and buried my face into the crook of her neck, I could feel her lips on my shoulder, not kissing me, but just resting there, smiling.

"I missed you, Hathaway," I grinned, kissing her cheek before I could control myself, I could see a slight reddish tint to her soft cheeks.

_Did Hathaway just blush? _I asked myself, I grinned; it was sexy when she blushed.

"I missed you to, Ozera," I felt her smirk into my cheek as she pressed a soft, chaste kiss to it.

I cleared my throat and whispered, "They're staring." I heard her groan softly.

She detached herself and spun around, shyly scratching her head and looking at everyone else innocently. As if they had not just seen she and I have a ... 'moment.'

"Rose…?" A soft voice whispered, I tilted my head to the side, watching curiously as Lissa pushed herself up from her seat and walked cautiously to her best friend.

"Liss…" Rose's brows furrowed as she watched her best friend run to her, catching her off guard. Lissa launched herself towards Rose, wrapping her arms around her and crushing her.

Now, normally, Christian Ozera would've thought this was hot, you know, two girls… hugging.

But, this was just… plain weird, seeing as this was Lissa… suffocating Rose.

Rose wrapped her arms around Lissa, calming her and biting her lip so she wouldn't cry, the act itself turned me on.

Eddie and Mia ran up to them, enveloping them in a gigantic group hug, and me? I was just standing there like an idiot, watching Rose interact with the old group; Aaron was standing there like a moron too. But unlike me, that was usual for him.

I did something that felt so foreign.

I _smiled_.

I walked over to the group, wrapping my arms around the broad shoulders of Eddie and the small doll-like frame of Mia.

"Umm… Guys, this is nice and all… but… my gorgeous face is getting squashed." Rose's voice could be heard from the middle of the group. We all laughed.

"Mhm wouldn't want that face getting more trashed than it already is," I smirked, glancing at Rose's reaction.

Her eyes narrowed, "True, but don't worry Christian. I still have to finish my guardian trials; there _are _two more weeks left." She smirked.

I laughed, "Yes, there's no room on the floor, darling. You'd have to sleep with me," I waggled my eyebrows and winked.

She snorted, "I'll just have to take you up on that offer, Pyro, you never know how much you'll learn," she bit her lip and looked at me from under her eyelashes.

I sighed, "I'll just have to take you up on that," I winked and spun around as the bell signalled the end of lunch.

I called out as I waved over my shoulder, "See you 'round, Hathaway," just before the doors shut behind me.

As I rounded the corner I couldn't help but smile at how badass that must've looked from their eyes.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Well... again, that's over. It didn't change much, so I was hoping to give it a more realistic feel to it? Tell me if I did it wrong and I'll try to improve in future chapters. So after I post this I'll be working on my 4****th**** chapter, and also:**

**Has anyone seen Black Swan? What. The. Fuck. I was like "Bitch please." **

**-Anyway, got to go guys. Working on my 4****th**** chap **

**xxXHeartlessXxx**


	4. The Unnamed Chapter

**Okay, boys and girls. One thing, I am having trouble with chapter names. I find them important for some insane reason. But anyway, my third chapter was Blush, correct? Correct. So, I want ONE word about an EMOTIONAL REACTION. Like you know when you get embarrassed and you BLUSH. (Eh, eh? Get it?) I need something like that; of course it has to relate to the chapter.**

**You can pm or review your suggestion and I'll pick the best one, also adding a FANTABULOUS dedication in my next chapter. (And I DO give fantastic dedications.)**

**Alright, I'll get back to this story.**

**Thanks for your help guys! Don't forget to tell me!**

**Xoxox, heartless.**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Chapter Four

Rose Hathaway

"I can't believe they actually _did it. _I mean ew, that's just gross, and disgusting, and revolting, and repulsive and just plain old _nasty." _Mia spoke, a disgusted look resting upon her fragile face.

Even in Christian's dimly lit dorm room, her porcelain skin lit up all her features, making her look so innocent.

I snorted, "Mia, babe. You _do _know they all mean the same thing, right?" Eddie said- biting the inside of his cheek to stop from laughing at his girlfriend's ... personality.

I spoke up, "Mia, it's not disgusting, it's natural." I paused, "Everyone does it. You know, a guy puts his-" I began, holding up my index finger and my other hand- formed into a circle.

Mia gagged, "Okay, stop! I know how it works! I've done it before! I just mean, like thinking about it is really sickening!" Everyone stopped.

We all thought.

Lissa's face showed agreement as she shivered.

Aaron's face showed stupidity as always.

Eddie's face twisted into a boyish smirk and me?

All I could do was stare as Christian's face transformed from blank to bored.

Why was he bored? It was sex? He was one of the dirtiest ones here!

He rested his eyes on me, and I melted under the burning gaze of his ice blue eyes. I shivered from the cold and my hands immediately flew up to wrap around myself.

He winked.

"A little cold there, Hathaway?" He grinned, and when he said my name the room suddenly heat up. I nodded gratefully.

"Shut your face, Ozera, before I shut it for you." I threatened, smirking.

A white piece of paper fluttered under the door and from here I could see that it said: _Christian Ozera 3 _ in neat and fancy writing.

He seemed to notice it to and swiped it before anyone else could. He unfolded the letter and I could smell roses, it was _scented _paper.

He laughed and tossed it in the middle of the circle, his eyes glimmering in the light.

I snatched it when I saw Eddie's hand sneak towards it. I stood up and on my chair and read out loud in a fake and nasal voice.

"_Dear Christian Ozera,_

_Love is beautiful, _

_Love is blind,_

_Love from you is one of a kind,_

_I hope that one day, we shall meet,_

_Under the stars, we will greet,_

_With a heart full,_

_Of love and grace,_

_I will shout this,_

_For the entire human race,_

_I love you baby,_

_I love you so much._

_Even though my rhyming is bad,_

_I actually think you're pretty rad,_

_I want you to feel,_

_My body and heart,_

_I know I taste like lemon tart, _

_So meet me tonight,_

_Under the stars,_

_Forever together,_

_Meet at the cars. _

_Forever yours and forever mine._

_Our love and my heart. _

_Anonymous."_

I stopped reading, by this time everyone was lying on the floor, their eyes filled with tears.

Of laughter.

I began to laugh so hard, "Haha, oh my god Ozera, you got it bad!" I smirked and crinkled up the paper and aimed at his head and threw.

He smirked and caught it. "I get it a lot; I might have to keep this for my collection. It's definitely one of the best, shall I write back?"

I snorted, "Oh please, let _me _do the honours."

I sunk myself into the wooden chair at the desk and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. I narrowed my eyes and replaced the pencil with a crayon.

Make him look like an idiot.

I am bad.

I smirked and scrawled the most stupid, crappiest and retarded love letter.

When I was finished, I read it out loud in a deep "manly" voice. Ha, no that was a joke. I read like Christian.

"_Dear Anonymous,_

_Your letter's gotten me flattered, I see_

_Writing from you is a cup of tea,_

_Another thing that taste s like lemon tarts,_

_Happens to be my manly farts,_

_**Some Facts About Me**_

_My eyes water when I take a shit,_

_Not like I can help it one bit,_

_My heart beats when I get turned on,_

_Like when I eat a homemade scone,_

_When I piss I try to aim,_

_But only hit my face in shame, _

_I like to eat hot dogs nice and raw,_

_But not when touched by a tit-less whore,_

_I know that's rude but what can I say?_

_Let's meet another day?_

_That was a joke, _

_Don't follow it please,_

_I like to meet my girls at ease,_

_We'll meet tonight,_

_Under the stars,_

_Locked inside one of the cars,_

_Is my heart ripped in two,_

_One for me._

_And one for you._

_All my love- Christian Ozera." _

I raised my head and winked at Christian, his face red as a tomato. Eddie swung up next to me and high fived me, Lissa and Mia laughed.

"Now, let's go and give this back to our sender, shall we?" I grinned.

"This is fun, Rose you mastermind." Lissa smiled at me proudly.

I nodded, "No need to tell me."

I walked over to the door.

"Wait! How do you know she's going to be there?" Mia asked.

I turned my head, "A stalker never leaves their victim." I said over my shoulder in a matter-of-fact way.

I slid the piece of paper under the door, so half of it was inside the room and half was out.

We waited for a few minutes before we heard the sound of shuffling and footsteps. I bent my head under the door so I could try and catch a glimpse of the stalker.

But all I saw was long red hair as she bent down to pick up the paper, black boots, and a pale hand extended toward the half of the letter that was outside the door. A sensitive looking hand ripped the paper out from under the door and opened it up.

The legs straightened and the footsteps got quicker.

As if she was running away.

I raised my eyebrows. "Strange."

Christian grinned, "I always write back, but I never meet them." He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the clock.

"Well, time for the party."

I straightened, "What party?" I asked curiously. Christian cocked his head to the side, "Jesse's party, didn't I tell you?" He asked.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "No you certainly did _not _tell me. And since when do you hang out with _Zek-loser?_" I asked, almost spitting on my shoe when I realised that the twist of Jesse's name was lame.

"He's not that bad, he..." He looked at Lissa, "Help me." He shrugged, "Come on, get dressed and we'll go."

My jaw dropped, "I have nothing to wear, and I can't borrow anything from Lissa or Mia, they're too small!" I panicked.

Christian sighed, "What about the clothes you left here?"

I shrugged, "I didn't leave any, I sold them for money in Russia."

Christian's eyebrows rose, "Didn't you get money from Mr. Lush?" he asked. I cleared my throat and bit my lip.

"I may have... used it all."

Everyone's jaws dropped, "How could you _possibly _use up the Ivashkov money?" Lissa exclaimed.

I narrowed my eyes, "The bastard gave me 10 000 dollars, hardly the Ivashkov money. Son of a bitch had me selling all my shit to repair the damage I made in some areas fighting strigoi."

Christian rubbed his forehead, and then let out a frustrated sigh.

He walked over to his wardrobe, and stood back examining. Then he shook his head and walked to his bed, got to his knees and reached under it.

And pulled out a black camisole and dark blue shorts.

I choked, "What _the _fuck?" How does he... Oh I don't even want to know.

He threw them to me and stood up, looking sheepishly at Lissa, Mia, Eddie and Aaron.

"What? I think one of the girls left them here." He shrugged.

"Um, shoes?" I asked.

He looked down at my worn out socks that I had put on earlier that day. He spared a hopeful glance at Lissa, "We have the same shoe size, Rose." She shrugged.

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled at Christian.

He looked at the clock and scowled, "Just hurry up, we're already half an hour late."

"Calm your fire _balls, _Ozera. You should've told me about this little orgy earlier!" I grinned.

"It's just a party," He defended.

"A kinky one, I bet." I winked and followed Lissa out the door.

Jesse's party's going to be a huge hit when I get there.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Hey readers.**

**How'd you like my poems? Pretty top quality eh? **

**So, I'd like to bring your attention back to the chapter name, don't forget and also, this is a little challenge.**

**Tell me your favourite Rose Hathaway or Christian Ozera quote from any of the books and I'll pick the winning one!**

**Ta-ta.**

**Hope you like-y this one. **

**Xoxo, heartless.**


	5. Remembered

**Alright boys and girls, hope you liked my previous chapter! Although, people didn't tell me about the chapter name thing, I mean that's fine and all, you don't have to. But I'd really appreciate it if the chapter wasn't called "The Unnamed Chapter" throughout the whole story.**

**So, sorry guys, no dedication for this chapter... oh wait no, that was a joke. **

****

[sorry for my freak out]

but really OMG this story is amazing,fantastic, fucking beautiful, I LOVE IT. So can you please keep writin it? PLEASE for me? please? and if that didn't convince you then imagine a badass bruttnett named carliegh coming in through her laptop to MAKE you write. and trust me thats very scary. but this story is great, so you have GOT to keep writing k? do you understand? u better ;)

**This girl. Is so fucking awesome for writing my longest and... scariest review throughout the whole chapter.**

**You're so fucking awesome it makes me piss myself.**

**And I did keep writing after I saw your review **

**Okay, back to the chapter. So, this one's about Christian, Rose and the gang... along with Aaron, go to Jesse **_**Zek-loser's**_** party. Read to find out what happens, darlings **

**Xoxo, heartless.**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Chapter Five

Christian Ozera

Our plan was to meet Rose and Lissa there, but they weren't there. We waited another 10 minutes, they weren't there. Then, when Cassey pushed Mia off of Eddie's lap and started to kiss him drunkenly, Rose and Lissa came.

Rose looked at Eddie's face, smothered with red lipstick and looked at the girl passed out on his shoulder.

Mia fumed, "Somebody get that bitch of my boyfriend's shoulder before I drown her."

My hands were occupied by the pretty brunette sitting in front of me. She was hot, blue eyes and pale skin. I ran a hand up her thigh and began rubbing.

She moaned lightly and kissed me.

Rose was watching, I could feel her stare on my cheek. But she walked over to Cassey, picked her up by the waist and dropped her on the floor.

She didn't wake up.

Lissa turned around to see Cassey on the floor, she squealed and jumped back to from the body, "Is it dead?" She asked.

Rose smirked at Lissa, "I dunno." She paused, "Poke it."

Lissa narrowed her eyes at Rose then laughed with her.

At that moment, Jesse walked up to Rose and began backing her into a wall.

"Hey Rose, glad you came back to St. Vlad's. Think of this as your welcoming party, and I've got a present." He winked and rested a hand on the wall beside her face.

Rose looked at Jesse like he was an idiot, but then she looked at me, rubbing the thigh of the brunette.

Rose shrugged and looked back at Jesse, "I do think I want a little fun after kicking ass in Russia."

"Well then, I always remember you were good at drinking games. Let's play shots."

Jesse grabbed Rose's hand with his own and pulled her towards a table where a girl with black hair was lying, with her top up to the bottom of her chest.

She was slim.

Had grey eyes.

Pale skin.

And a silver belly ring.

Alexis.

I rubbed my forehead with the back of my hand and looked at the brunette, "Hey, what's your name?" I asked.

"Liz..." She moaned as my hand undid the first three buttons of her shirt and slid my hand across her collar bone.

I heard whoops from the table where Alexis was laying. She wasn't anymore, she looked pissed.

I sighed and picked Liz up and placed her on her feet, standing up, I walked over to Alexis.

"What's up babe?" I asked, kissing her on the cheek.

She snorted, "Don't 'what's up babe' me! That little bitch just took my place _and_ broke my record!" She fumed.

I laughed, "Alexis, you've only been here a month. She's been here for her whole life. She's the best _and _she's my friend."

She narrowed her eyes, "Like that changes anything, if that bitch takes anything else away from me I'm going to-"

"Hey Rose! Come over here!" Luke Jackson shouted over the sound of this music. As I listened to it, I laughed.

Who would want to be like a G6? I mean seriously.

Now, Luke Jackson was... one of the hottest dhampirs at this school, so to speak. He was a good friend of mine, a player like the other guys I talk to.

And Alexis wanted him.

"Son of a bitch!" She screeched.

I smirked as I watched Luke tug Rose into him, grabbing her hips and digging his fingers into the waist band of her shorts.

Rose looked uncomfortable, but I knew. I _knew _that she liked it.

Rose slid her hands up his chest and around his neck.

Then pulled him in for a kiss.

But Alexis didn't want that.

She stormed up to Rose, pushed her away from Luke and crossed her arms over the chest, doing the Rose Pose except with a little Voda style.

"Um, do I know you?" Rose asked, crossing her arms over her chest, leaning on one hip, her head tilted to the side and a smirk on her face.

"No, but you're about to." Alexis raised her hand and drew it back.

"I wouldn't."

I was surprised as how much venom those words were encased it, but I was even more surprised when I saw who it was.

Lissa.

Alexis spun around and gasped, "P-Princess Dragomir," she said, bowing her head.

Lissa waved a hand dismissively and spoke, "Shut up. I'm not the Princess right now. I'm here to enjoy the night with my friends, and you stuff it up by starting a fight with my best friend."

Alexis' eyes widened, "Best...friend...?" She asked.

She spun around, and glared at the smirking dhampir behind her.

"That's right," Rose took a step forward and bowed, "Rose Hathaway, at your service, bitch."

Alexis gulped as everyone's mouths dropped open and looked at her like an idiot. How could she not know that it was Rose Hathaway? _Hatha-fucking-way._

Luke shook his head at Alexis, "You're stupid."

Alexis turned towards me and ran, I grunted as she gripped my hand in hers and dragged me out of the room.

I took my hand out of hers, "Woah, calm down." I spoke.

"I fucking want her _out_!" Alexis fumed. Her eyes widened as Jesse Zeklos walked out the door, muttering to himself about taking a piss.

"And I know just how to do it," She smirked.

I groaned, this is bad.

But it's kinda hot.

I smirked and backed her into the wall, and kissed her.

**OKAY mates, this is it. My updates have been scarce. Loldamort, brosef!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Xoxo. **


End file.
